Once in a Lifetime Weird
by InMyDreams2
Summary: Markus is just an up and coming cardio surgeon visiting his brother in Seattle. When he catches eye of Grey-Sloan in flames, he can't help but rush to help. "Woah...either the smoke is getting to me, or Jackson has a twin." Maggie blinks and does a double take. She shakes her head. "Gah! Nope, I'm definitely hallucinating."


**Warning: I dont not own either Grey's Anatomy or Detroit:Become Human, they belong to their own owners respectively.** **Also. In this story, it starts to take place at the beginning of season 14 of Grey's, with a very human D:BH cast. This is because not only do I not want to age up the Grey's for the time skip that would inevitably have to happen, or have to adapt very futuristic syfy like medical techniques (that would partially ruin the aesthetic).** **Maybe this exists just because I seen Jesse Williams and was like "omg yeasss, I have to do this...but how?" and eventually decided to take the route you'll see, or maybe because I felt the crossover section needed more variety. Either way, I apologize for rambling and the fact that this isn't very long. This idea need to get out there and stew in other fan's minds.** **I hope you enjoy!**

Carl Manfred couldn't have been prouder of his sons. Markus, the younger of the two, had finally finaly finished up his residency and was going on to start his fellowship sometime in the next few coming months at Henry Ford Medical so he wouldn't be too far from Carl, as the man was getting up in his years and Markus wished to be close if anything were to happen. Leo, his eldest, was finally getting places in the world. Today would mark his two years sober mark and his official start on as an employee at one of Seattle's smaller art supply stores. In congrats, Carl and Markus would both be flying over to spend the next few days together. Have dinner and talk about the good times. The old man couldn't be happier.

"Carl?" The man hummed at the sound of his voice and opened his eyes to see Markus in the seat next to his, various medical books and notebooks lay opened on his pop up tray. His mismatched eyes glinted with a mix of worry and curiosity.

"Yes Markus?"

It stung, that his son respected him too much to call him Dad. A sentiment only used in private. "I was wonder if I'd have enough time to meet with the chief of Grey-Sloan Memorial to discuss a possible fellowship there. I know I've got HF Memorial back home, and I don't want to leave, but I heard that they still have a possible open spot and…" He took a deep. The smile couldn't be wiped off his face if Carl tried. "I _really_ want to go there."

"Then go."

Markus recoiled in his seat, as if he was physically pushed back. "What?"

Carl laughed. "Did you expect me to say no Markus? If you want to go, then I fully support you. You know I'll support you no matter what hospital you choose or path you decide to go down. As your parent, it's my job to be in your corner of the ring, cheering you on. And this choice is all about your future. Don't let an old geezer like me slow you down. Besides, isn't that the hospital that you told me your idle works at?"

A crimson darkened Markus' cheeks. He leaned back in his seat. "Yes, that's part of the reason. I would get to work besides Margaret Pierce, as well as being close to both Leo and North. She's moving here in the spring to start her own business. "

"Good for her."

Carl went back to thinking about his next piece of work. An artist could suffer from a block if not always practicing and he, despite what his competitors wanted, never wanted to stop. Slow maybe, but never give up. His next painting, he suspected, would be simple and told through colour placement alone. He'd had family on the brain constantly for a while...a heart or cottage? Possibly silhouettes around a forest fire…

' _Fifteen minutes until landing, please return to your designated seats and fasten your seatbelts._ '

Carl sighed, pulled from deep thought. He'd just have to sketch some ideas later tonight at the hotel where he'd have access to his tools. The bitter mistake of only packing his money, credential, and medicine in his carry on would not be made again. Markus, besides him, carefully placed each text back in his satchel from the overhead.

"If you don't stop smiling Markus, your face will get stuck like that. No one will ever take you seriously again."

"Carl!"

"Ha! I'm just being honest."

 **_linebreak_**

 _Contacts-_ _Leo_

 _Let me know when you land_

'received at 11:47am'

 _Will do_

'sent at 11:51am'

 _Hey, just arrived at the hotel_

 _Tell us where you want to meet for dinner_

'sent at 8:23pm'

 _There's this nice Italian place I've been wanting to try_

 _I'll send you the address_

'recieved at 8:35pm'

[ _Address enclosed]_

 _Right across from an old barber shop_

 _Can't miss it_

'recieved at 8:39pm'

 _We'll meet you there in twenty_

'sent at 8:41pm'

 **_linebreak_**

It was a nice restaurant. The prices were a little much considering the small proportions served, but it tasted fantastic. Their pasta wasn't cooked too long and their chicken was fall apart tender with just the right amount of marinara sauce. Mixed with a taste of white wine, they loosened their lips and had a blast.

Far off tales were told from every remember at the table. Old muse and model love stories to impatient customers at checkout. Odd patient cases in the ER to funny moments from the boy's childhood. Right before heading out for the night, they shared a toast to Leo's sobriety.

It was nearly 10:30 when Markus paid for the bill and managed to grab a bottle of their red evening wine heading out. It was odd that some of the waiters glanced weirdly at Markus as he left, but Carl passed it off as them never having seen an attractive man before and left it at that.

A cab waited for them expectedly at the curb, motor rumbling and cabin lights on. Leo opened the door and helped Carl in. Markus just stopped, attention drawn to the smell in the air. Almost immediately, he spotted a column of smoke in the sky not even three or four full blocks away.

"Leo!" He pointed to the fire. "Where's that coming from?"

Leo's eyes widened. "That's the direction of the hospital…."

Markus shoved the bottle of wine into Leo's hands and rushed down the street, ignoring his father's protests. "Make sure dad gets to the hotel safe and don't leave him alone. I'm going to go see if I can help!"

"Wait! Markus! Markus!" Leo ran a hand through his shaggy hair and cursed. "Damn it...just don't go getting yourself killed." He lowered himself into the car and waved to get the driver's attention. take us to the Archfield hotel."

Carl glared daggers into Leo. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under and cremated. "Where's Markus Leo?"

"The local hospital Grey-Sloan. Wanted to go see if he could lend an extra hand with patients." He swirled the wine in its bottle. "It's on fire."

A chill creeped down both their spines and sent them rolling down memory lane.

' _No Leo! If I can help at all, I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!'_

 _'What about dad?'_

 _'Don't tell him unless something happens. You and I both know he'd have a heart attack.'_

Carl clenched his fists. "That kid's always going to speed head first into danger."

"At least he's a surgeon." The night sky outside the vehicle seemed to move at light speed, a wonderful blur of blues, purples, and yellows. "Could have been a cop like his old friend Kamski-Anderson. You'd have died years ago."

Carl closed his eyes and settled on an image of Markus years, smiling brightly in his white cap and gown, one arm around his friend Simon and the other holding his graduation diploma high in the air. Josh, North and Conner were in various places around them, trying to pose for the picture without hindering the view of their friends. His breathing began to slow at the happy memory, and his heart felt less and less like it was going to break through his ribcage.

"Next time you see him, slap him for me."

He cracked a smile. "Sure dad."


End file.
